


Some Things Happen For a Reason

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Elevator, Fluff, M/M, Trapped, graphic brith, graphic labor, past Benny Lafitte/ Dean Winchester, past Castiel/ Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an elevator two men spend all night pacing around the box while one man is in labor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Happen For a Reason

“ARGH!” He gripped the hand rail. “Oh God.” His legs were shaking. He refused to succumb to his weakness.

“Please, sir, let me help you. I know you’re in a lot of pain. Please, sit down and rest.”

“Like Hell.” He growled. “We will be out of here soon. Quit calling me sir, my name is Dean.”

The other man nodded. “Dean, the power is out and it’s around closing time. We can’t get in contact with anybody and I don’t think anybody knows we’re in here. We are going to be in here for a while. We have been in this elevator for half an hours and I can already tell your labor is progressing. You have had 3 contractions, so they are around 10 minutes apart.”

“Screw you, Asshat.” Dean replied.

“I prefer Castiel. Less ass, less hat.” Castiel smiled.

Dean gave a faint grin. “You sound like you know from experience.”

“No, I haven’t given birth, but my ex-wife gave birth a couple of years ago, back when we were married. It was a homebirth and the midwife let me do a lot of things. If we don’t get out of this fucking box, I know somewhat of how to help you have a baby.”

“You sound like a man who would stay with his wife even if she was cheating on him and yall were having marital problem.” Dean held his back and widened his stance.

Castiel smiled and played with his tie. “Yeah, I grew up in a religious household. My father was pastor and my mother was a Sunday school teacher. That’s why I’m named after an Angel. So was my sister, Anna. My three brother are named after arch angels; Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel.”

“So what happened with you and your ex?”

“Oh, ummm, I’d say four years after my daughter, Alyssa, was born she filed for divorce. At the time I thought we could fix things, but now…six years later, I realized there was no fixing that marriage.”

“Whoa, I have a few questions. Your daughter is what ten now?” Castiel nodded. “How old were she was born?”

“I was 19, Meg, the ex was 18. We got married a few days after my 18th birthday. She got pregnant 4 or 5 months later.”

“What happened for the marriage to end in divorce?” Dean rubbed the side of his belly.

“There was an affair.”

“She cheated on you?”

Cas smirked. “No, she would never do that…it was I who had the affair.”

“Let me guess her best friend, in the master bedroom and she came home from the store.” Dean smiled.

“Actually, that’s very similar. Except we were at her best friend’s house and I was on my lunch break and it was on the couch and she has a kay to the house.”

“Was she hot?”

“She filed for divorce because she got me slamming my cock into her best friend’s ass.”

“She liked it in the ass?”

“There was no other hole, considering my ex-wife’s best friend was a man named Crowley.”

“Did your parents like disown you or something?” Dean smirked.

“They were rather accepting.” Cas nodded.

There was a moment of silence. “ARGH!” Dean groaned loudly.

Castiel walked across the small area of the elevator to Dean. “Just breathe.” Castiel took Dean’s hands and Dean immediately squeezed it hard. His head was tilted back and Castiel cold see a bead of sweat drip down from his hair line. “Come on, man, it’s time to sit down and relax. Standing isn’t doing you any favors.”

Dean let out a pained hum and began to sit down. “Argh!” Dean groaned once he was on the ground.

“You’re doing great, Dean. Just keep squeezing my hand. That one was a little over 8 minutes after the last one.”

Dean breathed slowly for a moment and opened his eyes. “I’m good…I’m good.” Dean panted.

Cas nodded and sat back on his ass and looked at Dean. “Tell me about yourself. How did you end up in an elevator at a law firm? No offense, but you don’t look like an asshat in a monkey suit. You’re not dressed up in a suit and it’s pretty late.”

Dean smiled. “I’m not. God no. You’re looking at a former marine, former mechanic, part time manager at a bar, full-time Dad.”

“You mean soon-to-be dad?” Cas tried to correct him.

Dean shook his head. “No. I have a son at home.”

“Really? So this isn’t your first kid?” Cas raised an eyebrow. “How old is your son?”

“He’s not mine. My boyfriend died from a sudden heart attack a month after I found out I was pregnant. I adopted his son, Avery James…AJ. He needed familiarity, since his mother died in childbirth, Benny…my boyfriend was the only family he knew. “

“How old is he?”

“First off, I have to say that I’m not even 30 yet, Benny was much older than me. He was 35 when I met him when I was 26. Benny and his deceased wife had AJ when Benny was 24. That makes AJ 15.” Dean rested his head against the wall.

“Has he been helping out at all?”

“Yeah, he’s been awesome. He can’t wait for her arrival, just never expected her to come in an elevator.”

“A girl?”

“Yeah, I really need to call him.” Dean arched his back.

“Is another one coming already?” Cas blurted out.

“No, I’m good. Just not the most comfortable place in the world.”

Cas scoot over to the wall and stretched out his legs. “Lay down and propped your head in my lap.”

“Thanks, but no thanks, I’m sorry but I barely even know you.” Dean shook his head.

“You’re uncomfortable and in labor, it’s the least I can do. If you haven’t noticed there isn’t many more options. I’m the only other person in here.” Cas patted his lap.

Dean sighed and nodded in agreement. “So you work here?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been here long so I’m still getting to know everybody. Which brings me to my next question—“

“Gonna have to wait…” Dean arched his back and grabbed Cas’s hand. “Argh!”

Cas rubbed Dean’s swollen middle calmly. “You’re doing great. Keep breathing.”

“It hurts…” Dean moaned.

“Just ride it out.” Cas kept rubbing Dean’s stomach.

“I am! That’s all I can do.” Dean blurted out.

Cas nodded. “Good, let it out.”

_*** &^%$^&*(&^%$#%^&*&^%$#** _

_**4 hours passed…** _

“I need to go to the hospital.” Dean moaned sat on the balls of his toes holding himself up by Cas’s shoulder. “Fuck! I just came here to drop an overnight bag off for my brother.”

“It’s ok, Dean. Breathe, calm down.” Cas let Dean squeeze his hand again.

“FucK!” Dean groaned, clenching his jaw.

“They’re still 6 minutes apart. The place should be opening soon and they should realize that the elevator has broke down and if there is a camera in here they would have seen us.”

“If there was a camera in here, they would have seen us by now, genius.” Dean spat out as he sat back down on the ground.

All of a sudden a ringing tone sounded. Cas looked around and dug in his pocket. It was his phone. The signal came back on. “Hey, hey, we have a signal.”

He accepted the call. “Gabriel?”

“Hey little bro. You never came home last night. I mean it’s still night, or 4 in the morning and I woke up by the power coming back on and you still weren’t here.”

“Gabe, call 9-1-1. I’m stuck in an elevator at Smith and Wesson law firm with a man who is in labor.”

“You’re what?”

“Stuck in an elevator.”

“How long have you been—“

“All night! We just got signal.”

“I’ll call back in a second.” Gabriel hung up.

Cas looked back over to Dean. He was staring at Cas. “What’s wrong?”

“My water broke, Cas. My water broke. I really need to get to the hospital.” Dean panicked.

“Don’t panic, Dean. Just because your water breaks doesn’t mean the baby is ready to be born. My brother is calling an ambulance to get us outta here and you to the hospital.”

Dean cringed and then arched his back. “Argh! They’re much closer!” Dean yelled.

“Just breathe, Dean.” Cas said as his phone rang again. “Gabe?”

“I called 9-1-1 like you asked and they have confirmed that you’re in the elevator, but the bad news is that you’re stuck in between two floor and it’s gonna take a good hour to get everything fixed so you and the other guy can get outta there safely.”

“Gabe, I don’t think we have an hour to wait.” Cas looked over at Dean. He was very sweat and his hair stuck to his head. You couldn’t read how uncomfortable Dean was all over his face.

“What’s going on?”

“The guy with me is in labor and it’s speeding up. His water broke and now his contractions have sped up from 6 minutes to 3.”

“Just hang in there. I’m heading over to your location.”

“Hold a second.” Cas looked at Dean, who had his eyes closed and holding the sides of his belly. “Dean, you said your brother works here and you gave him an over night bag, what’s his name and how can I reach him?”

“Sam Winchester.” Dean panted.

Cas nodded. “Gabriel, I need you to find Sam Winchester’s number. His brother is the in the elevator with me.”

“I’ll get ahold of him, stay calm, little brother, if you’re calm, he’ll be calm enough.” Gabriel hung up.

“Cas!” Dean moaned painfully.

“I’m right here, Dean.” Cas sat on his knees and gave Dean a once over. Over the past couple hours Dean and Cas had stripped off their shoes and sock and Cas took off his trenchcoat and suit jacket. All he was wearing now was a white button down and black dress pants. Dean on the other hand used his blue and red plaid flannel and his leather jacket as a back prop. He was still wearing tore jeans and a stretched AC/DC shirt.

Cas was getting worried that he might actually have to deliver this man’s baby in the elevator. He want to check Dean out and see how dilated he was and guess how long he could hold out. “Make it stop.”

“Dean, you need to calm yourself down. Everything is going to be fine.” Cas placed a hand on Dean round middle. “But I have to see how far along you are.”

“No, that means I’m close to pushing…I can’t give birth in an elevator.” Dean shook his head, but let Cas gently unbutton his jeans and begin to slide them off along with his boxers. Cas set the clothing aside and gently spread Dean’s legs.

Cas knew how to check the dilated of a baby, but it was strange to do it on someone he never knew and had been stuck in an elevator with for 5 hours. “Dean, you’re about 8 centimeter. There’s a possibility you’re going to have her in here.”

Dean was quiet and nodded. Cas helped him back into his boxers. Cas listened out for people outside and for his phone. Dean sat up and got on all fours and moved so he was on his four arms and knees. “Fuck.”

Cas walked on his knees over to Dean. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Make the pain stop.” Dean spat out.

Cas thought for a moment then walked over behind Dean and began to massage Dean’s lower back. “How is this?”

“A little better.” Dean groaned.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&^%$#** _

_**An hour and a half passed…** _

“Where are they?” Dean yelled through his contraction. He was standing and holding onto the rail and leaning forward. “FUCK!”

Cas sat cross legged on the floor close to him. “You’re handling the pain very well, Dean.” Dean let out a painful whimper/hum. “For this being your first baby you’re pretty calm and collected in between contractions.”

“It won’t stop.” Dean groaned.

“Sit down, Dean. You’re probably fully dilated.” Cas stood.

“NO, I can’t be. Sam was supposed to take me to the hospital and I was supposed to have an epidural and a pretty painless labor and my baby girl would be safe in doctors and nurse hands. AJ was supposed to know where I was and not have to worry because I was going to be ok, but he is home alone!”

“Dean, sit down, you’re working yourself up. Breathe.” Cas said as he helped Dean lower himself to the ground. “Let me just see where you are and we can do what needs to be done.”

Cas slide off Dean’s boxers and not even having to check him, he knew Dean was fully dilated. “Dean, I was right, you’re fully dilated.”

“No, I can’t be, Cas…I can’t be.” Dean whimpered.

“I’m sorry, my friend. You’re going to have a baby in here.” Cas rubbed Dean’s knee. “Now, whenever you feel the need to push, go for it.”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Cas’s phone rang and he quickly answered it. “Gabriel?”

“Cassie, the problem is that the elevator jammed. They are working on fixing it, but it should be another half hour. There’s an ambulance on standby, for the man, and I found one Sam Winchester. I’m guessing the man your with is named Dean.”

“Gabe, we don’t have half an hour in here. Dean’s fully dilated.” Cas held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. Cas stretched out his hands to Dean and he took them immediately.

“Cas, I gotta push. I gotta push, now.” Dean groaned.

“Go for it, I’m right here.” Cas nodded as Dean squeezed Cas’s hands and brought his chin to his chest.

Dean let out a loud pained scream. “Everything ok in there.” Gabriel sounded worried.

“I gotta go, Gabe.” Cas dropped the phone not ending the call, but he was done talking. “You’re doing great. Keep going.”

Dean grunted and groaned. “It hurts!”

“I know, Dean, but you’re doing great.” Cas looked down. “She’s starting to crown.”

“FUCK!” He yelled as he began to push again, squeeze on hard on Cas’s hands. Cas watched as Dean’s opening stretched and the top of the baby’s head began to be visible. “It burns!”

“Her head is coming.” Cas answered. “Dean, I need you to let me take one of my hands away.”

“Gotta keep pushing.” Dean mumbled.

“Whatever you need to do, just do it. I’ll tell you otherwise.” Cas nodded. Dean pushed hard again and Cas helped stretching the skin around the birth canal so she could slide out easier. “Her head is almost out. You’re doing great, Dean. Keep going.”

Dean belted another painful scream as he pushed and the head came fully out. Cas smiled. “Her head is out.”

Dean nodded and rested for a moment. Dean let go of Cas’s hand and rubbed the top of his belly gently. “Cas…I can’t…”

“Yes, you can, Dean.” Cas interjected. “She’s almost here.” Cas took Dean’s hand and touched the top of the baby’s head. “She’s right there. That’s your daughter right there.”

Dean pushed again and belted another vocal yell. “FucK!”

“She’s almost there, Dean. Push out her shoulders and the rest should slide right out.” Cas encouraged. Dean pushed and groaned. “One more, Dean.”

Dean gave one last hard push and then went limp as the tiny baby girl left his body. She let out a soft cry as Cas laid her on Dean’s chest. “It’s ok, sugar, you’re safe.”

“Do you have a pocket knife or something I can cut the cord with?” Cas asked as he unlaced his shoe.

“Yeah, check my front pocket.” Dean pointed at his pants on the other side of the elevator. Cas searched the pants and pulled out the knife and crawled back over to Dean. He tied the shoelace to the umbilical cord and then cut it with the blade. Dean cringed and gripped the side of his belly.

Cas grabbed his suit jacket and swaddled the infant to keep her warm. Dean groaned. “It’s ok, Dean. Your body is going to contract a little more because you still have to deliver the after birth.”

After a couple minutes Cas ended up shirtless and the after birth wrapped in the white button down on the far side of the elevator. Dean had gotten back into his boxers and gently rocket the newborn. While Cas was delivering the afterbirth Dean fed the baby and she latched on like a pro. Once she was done she was down for the count.

“Hey, Have this.” Dean sat up and pulled the blue and red plaid shirt he had been wearing. “You must be chilly.”

“Thanks.” Cas smiled and pulled on the flannel and buttoned it up. “Do you think we will see each other again?”

“We have too.” Dean blurted out without missing a beat. “I mean, you have been all up close and personal with my junk.”

“I’m trying to ask you out, dumbass.” Cas laughed.

“Oh.” Dean blushed. “Are you just asking me out because you’ve seen my junk?”

Cas smiled. “No, you seem like you really love that son of yours even though he not really yours. I think you are a really loving father. I like that in a man. Your junk is just an added bonus.”

Dean grinned. “Come with me to the hospital.”

“What about your brother?”

“I’ll get him to stay with AJ. He is probably freaking out worse than Sam.” Dean smiled and then closed his eyes.

“What’s her name, Dean?” Cas sat down beside him.

“Maeve Lauralynn Lafitte-Winchester.” Dean smiled with his eyes closed.

“Why the double last name?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

“To honor her father, Benny Lafitte. AJ picked out the first name and Benny always wanted a lot of kids and a couple little girl and one of them named Lauralynn…so Maeve Larualynn Lafitte-Winchester happened.” Dean said softly.

“You married Benny?”

“Two years after we met we got married…two years later a heart attack took his life.” Dean propped against Cas.

“I love the name. Now get some rest. You earned it.” Cas took little Maeve out of Dean’s hands and maybe a minute later he heard a soft snore.

After about 15 minutes the elevator jolted slightly and began moving until in reached ground level and a ding sounded. Dean snorted and opened his eyes. A EMT walked into the elevator with a first aid kit. “Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah, that’s us.” Dean mumbled. The EMT looked out the door and waved over someone. A tall man with longer brown hair appeared with Gabriel. “Sammy.”

“Dean.” Sam let out a relieved sigh. “You look better than I thought.”

“Sammy, can you go home and stay with AJ. I’ll be fine on the way to the hospital. I need to make sure, AJ’s ok.” Sam nodded.

“I’ll bring him to the hospital later tonight with a change of clothes for you and an outfit for Maeve.”

“That’ll be great, Sammy. Thanks.”

Cas slowly stood up still holding the tiny infant. The EMT that first walked in gently scoop the baby up and looked at Dean. “Mr. Winchester, I’m going to get her in the truck and my partner will help you onto the gurney.”

_******* _

Cas had fallen asleep on the couch in Dean’s hospital room. He had woken up by the sound of voices entering the room. “I was not scared, Uncle Sam.”

“Oh really, you weren’t? Then why did you call me freaking out about Dean at 3 in the morning?”

“I was worried because Dr. Braeden told him to relax for the rest of the pregnancy. He told me he was going on for drop something off for you and I knew when he had come back home at 3 in the morning something was wrong.” A younger boy said. “He was my Dad husband…he’s my Dad…I’m supposed to help him out, especially with Maeve.”

“Benny and Dean raised you right, Ave.” Sam smiled and walked over to Dean’s bed.

Dean was half awake by now. “Took you long enough to show up.”

“We had to pick out the right coming home outfit for Maeve.” AJ replied.

“What’d you pick?”

AJ pulled the little soft white onsie out of the book bag that was over his shoulder. The front read _Daddy’s Little Angel_ and the back had a pair of golden angel wings. “It’s the one that…”

“Benny picked out the day before his heart attack.” Dean finished his sentence. “I thought we didn’t buy it?”

AJ smiled. “Dad made that joke about how if we got this we would have to name the baby Charlie and we would be her angels. It was stupid and wholehearted. Once you and him wandered off making stupid Charlie Angels jokes I took the outfit and bought it with the lawn mowing money I earned.”

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Dean smiled.

“Only every day.” AJ smiled and put the onsie back in the bag. “We also brought you your Saturday sweats and your faded Metallica shirt.”

“It’s strange how much this boy know about you.” Sam remarked.

“We’re close. We have a routine, which is nice when you have a baby.” Dean replied.

Cas sat up and looked at the three men in the room. “Am I interrupting something?”

The two men that weren’t Dean whipped around while Dean grinned. “You’re fine, Cas. Sam, Remember Castiel.” Dean sat up straighter. “AJ, this is the man who was stuck in the elevator with me and delivered Maeve.”

AJ nodded and turned towards Cas. “I should be going. It looks like you have everything under control here.”

“No, Cas, stay.” Dean blurted out.

“I don’t want to—“

“Stay, Cas.” Dean said softly. “AJ, Sam…”

“Dad, I’m not leaving.” AJ stood his ground.

“Yes, you are. You have school. I told Sam you could pop in and pop out, not School starts in 45 minutes, and get going.” Dean sounded like a Dad.

AJ pouted and walked out of the room with Sam. Dean smiled. “AJ truly cares about you.”

“Yeah, he acts a whole lot like Benny.” Dean played with the knit blanket covering his legs.

“Did Benny have that thick of a southern accent?”

“Even thicker, He’s found Louisiana. That’s actually where Benny and I got married. I live there for a while. When I was 25 I moved down there and found a job as a mechanic, once I got discharged from the marines.”

“How was that?” Cas looked so interesting and so fascinated.

“Shot in the back by my own team and left for dead. I was unconscious for who knows how long. Everything hurt when I woke up. Nobody was around. My team left me. I crawled for what felt like miles until another marine found me, on the cusp of dying. I sent via helicopter to a hospital. Turns out that the man who shot me was a undercover operative, as well was my teams. He missed my spinal cord by less than a quarter of an inch. The bullet missed all the major organs, except puncturing one of my lungs. but broke a couple ribs and the bullet was lodged in my chest plate.”

Cas nodded. “Why did you move to Lawrence Kansas?”

“It’s my hometown. Sammy went to Stanford and became a lawyer, but decided to stay close to home. I just recently moved back here, from Louisiana, shortly after Benny’s funeral. AJ and I just couldn’t handle living in a house where my husband and his father died in.”

“I understand.” Cas nodded.

“Cas…”

“Thanks for staying here. You could have left, Hell, you didn’t even have to help me in the elevator, but you did. I can’t thank you enough.”

Cas blushed. “It was nothing.” Cas laid back down on the couch. “You should get some more rest. You just gave birth in an elevator and we both stayed up all night, we need some rest.”

**_* &^%$#@#$&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$_ **

**_2 ½ Years Later…_ **

“Why did I let you do this to me again?” Dean moaned glaring at Cas.

“You say that now, but a couple hours ago you loved it.” Cas smirked.

Dean closed his eyes. “Argh…” He held the swollen middle

“They are still a good 10 minutes apart.” Cas looked at his watch.

“Why did we decide on a home birth?” Dean clenched his teeth.

“Well, having a baby in an elevator just wasn’t exciting enough.”

Dean grinned softly. “Call or text AJ and tell him to pick Maeve up from day care and take her out for ice cream or something.”

“I already did, Dean. You asked me to do that, half an hour ago. School lets out in an hour and he said he will take her to the park then ice cream.”

Dean nodded and stood from his chair. “I’m going to walk around some more.”

_**& ^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(** _

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Dean panted.

“Just breathe, Dean.”

“I hate you!” Dean yelled.

“You’re doing good, Dean. They are 2 ½ minutes apart. It’s getting close.”

“I HATE YOU!” Dean growled in the back of his throat. “Why did you do this to me?”

Cas heard the door open. “Dad? We’re home.”

“We’re in the living room.” Cas called out.

AJ walked into the room with Maeve in his arms. “How’s Dad doing?”

“We’re getting close to the end.”

“Do you want me to take Maeve and stay at Uncle Sam’s tonight?”

“I don’t care what you do, but if you stay you have to tell me that whatever Dean yells at me is not true.”

“Like what?” AJ raised an eyebrow.

“He likes the phrase ‘I hate you’ .”

“I’ll tell her.” AJ nodded. “We’ll be in my room.”

_**$#$#%^ &*^%$#%^&*(&*^%** _

Two hours are death threats, smacks to the face, nails dug into skin, and many belts of screams, Dean and Cas had the first kid together. A little boy, they named Daniel Jacob Winchester. “Dean, I’m proud of you.”

“Shut up.” Dean smiled weakly.

“Come on, we need to take him to the doctors to get checked out.”

“Don’t freak about me, cupcake.” Dean shakily stood.

“Ok, roll call, Avery James Lafitte, Maeve Larualynn Lafitte-Winchester, and Daniel Jacob Winchester.” Cas smirked. “Pick a last name already, Dean.”

Dean softly slapped Cas’s arms.

“DJ wouldn’t have been made if you hadn’t been there in that elevator with me.”

“Just tells you that some things happen for a reason.” Cas kissed Dean on the lips and smiled.


End file.
